Follow
by Kucing Gendut
Summary: Pulang malam dan diikuti oleh seseorang. Perjalanan pulang sekolah Uzumaki Naruto yang merepotkan./"Ojiisan, jangan culik aku. Aku tidak akan laku di pasaran. Tolong biarkan aku pulang, Ojiisan—GYAA!" Naruto kembali berteriak saat tubuhnya ditarik untuk berdiri./A SasuNaru Short Fic/Mind to RnR?


Follow

©Kucing Gendut

Disclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. /hiksu

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto

Warning: AU, Boys Love, Typo, OOC

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

.

.

* * *

Naruto berjalan dengan perlahan. Ia terlihat gelisah dan terus menerus menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Walau Naruto bukanlah orang yang peka—bisa dikatakan bebal—, tapi ia merasa perjalanan pulangnya terasa seperti sedang dibuntuti seseorang. Apalagi ia baru pulang saat malam menjelang dan kedua sahabat karibnya telah pulang lebih dulu meninggalkannya.

Oke, sekarang Naruto harus mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera sampai rumah yang saat ini sedang ditinggalinya sendiri, karena orangtua dan kakaknya sedang pergi mengunjungi neneknya. Jarak menuju rumahnya sudah tidak terlalu jauh. Ia tinggal melewati dua gang dan akan sampailah ia di rumah tercintanya.

Tapi sekarang yang menjadi masalahnya adalah dua gang yang akan dilewatinya sangat gelap dan jarang sekali orang yang melewati gang itu. Apalagi dengan keadaannya saat ini tengah dibuntuti seseorang.

Naruto mengusap tengkuknya sendiri lalu mendesah pelan. "Hah… Seharusnya tadi aku ikut pulang bersama Gaara dan Kiba." Penyesalan memang akan datang terakhir, manis~.

Naruto kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan ia melihat bayangan yang memanjang terkena sinar lampu jalan dari balik tiang.

Naruto sedikit bernafas lega karena seseorang yang membuntutinya itu adalah seorang manusia dan bukan sosok _vampire_ ataupun manusia serigala seperti drama yang sering di tonton _Okaasan_ nya. Dan sepertinya sosok itu adalah laki-laki.

Terbayang di benak Naruto, orang tersebut adalah om-om jelek berbadan kurus tinggi—terlihat dari bayangannya. Apakah orang tiu adalah penculik? Bagaimana jika ia akan disekap, dijual dan dijadikan budak?

Pemuda manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung mempercepat langkahnya kembali.

" _Okaasan, Otousan_ , Kyuu- _nii_ , maafkan Naru jika selama ini Naru selalu nakal dan membuat kalian repot. Naru harap kalian tidak sedih jika Na—GYAAA!"

Tepukan di bahunya membuat Naruto langsung berjongkok ketakutan sambil memejamkan matanya.

" _Ojiisan_ , jangan culik aku. Aku tidak akan laku di pasaran. Tolong biarkan aku pulang, _Ojiisan_ —GYAA!" Naruto kembali berteriak saat tubuhnya ditarik untuk berdiri.

"Hei, Dobe. Tenanglah." Suara yang familiar. Kenapa suara penculiknya seperti suara Sasu-teme?

Pelan-pelan ia buka matanya. Di depannya terlihat sosok Sasuke dengan wajah tampannya yang nampak khawatir.

"Teme…" Refleks, pemuda pirang itu memeluk sosok raven di depannya. "Aku takut sekali, Teme. Ada orang yang mengikutiku. Sepertinya ia menyukai anak yang manis dan akan menculikku. Tolong aku Temeeeeeeeee…"

Sasuke mendengus geli mendengar pengaduan Naruto yang masih memeluknya erat. Ia usap punggung pemuda yang kian mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Dasar Dobe. Tidak akan ada yang berani menculik kekasihku yang manis ini. Kecuali jika ia ingin berurusan dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang tampan!" ujar Sasuke—sedikit narsis—menenangkan kekasih pirangnya. Ia melepaskan pelukan yang sangat erat itu dan mengelus pipi yang di hiasi tiga garis halus milik kekasihnhya.

"Mari pulang."

"Teme~ Gendong…" Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya, meminta Sasuke untuk membawanya dalam gendongan. Kakinya terasa lemas mendadak dan ia merasa tak akan kuat berjalan.

"Hmph. Manja." Sasuke tersenyum mendengar rengekan kekasihnya. Ia berjongkok dan membawa Naruto pulang dengan _piggy back_.

Naruto menyamankan diri di gendongan pemuda yang disayanginya itu. Tempat paling aman dan nyaman memanglah berada di dekatnya kekasihnya ini. Ia menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke belakang untuk melihat eksitensi sosok yang mengikutinya dan nihil.

Senyum bangga tersungging pada bibir plum Naruto. Kekasih ravennya ini memang bisa diandalkan di semua keadaan. Orang yang membuntutinya pun langsung menghilang setelah sosok kekasihnya datang. Uchiha Sasuke memang yang terbaik.

"Teme, malam ini temani aku ya. Aku takut penculik tadi datang lagi setelah kau pulang."

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar ajakan kekasihnya. "Hn."

"Yeay! Aku mencintaimu, Teme."

Senyum Sasuke bertambah lebar. Bahkan kekasihnya imutnya ini tak menyadari bahwa orang yang sedari tadi mengikuti adalah dirinya. Sasuke mensyukuri sifat tak peka kekasihnya.

 **End**

* * *

A/n:

Halo, ini apa yah? /krik

Ide mendadak setelah lihat-lihat gambar di tumblr. Dan mendadak buntu sampai disini.

Sekian dan terimakasih. Apalagi buat yang menyempatkan memberi komentar :3


End file.
